The big brake
by senku
Summary: Sora pushes away Riku leaving Riku to sob and cut himself. Axel is protective of Riku and soon finds out he is in love. But with who? To men out to figure out love. Yes it sounds cheesy and i suck at summeries but its not realy cheesy...i dont think.A x R


ok i havent stole this from any one or own any of it just barrowing the characters. enjoy.

pair:axel x riku some riku x sora but if it werent for riku's old thoughts of sora we wouldnt have this plot.

**WARNING**:This is yaoi. Witch is male x male.This is a lemon later on. enjoy my yaoi loving friends. Oh and there is cutting and swearing.

"" speaking

' ' thoughts.

_**Riku's Pov.**_

'It's all his fault. Everything is. I wouldnt be on the dark side if it wasnt for that stupid burnett's feelings. If he just loved me, not that red head bitch. If he didnt run off and reject me the night before what i call the big brake. It was when everything ended. My joy, my love, my care, my heart, my life, and my happiness. It all died. I gave him a chance and he didnt except it. He left me broken. Im never going to fall in love again. It's hopless. You might as well call me a heartless. The last sighn of real emotion left me when he left me for the second time. Sora and his little girlfriend Karie. I hate her. The night after I left my love the night after he rejected me, the night of the break. I left my heart and memories behind I only took my hate and my forever lasting lust. Who cares about that stupid burnett I dont need him.' Tears started to run down the silver hared boys face. The poor thing was only a boy and was already ruined. As he faded to a fimalier time. Yet was now only a memorie dissapearing.

_**Riku's memories or was it just a dream.**_

I was young, only 10 years of age yet i still remember perfectly. I was on my dark blue bed that smelled like the ocean. I was home, the wonderful place I wish to be. This was before the red head came from the pits of hell to destroy my relationship. It was night out and I was in only my boxers. I had my headphones on blasting. It was a new band named Hellogoodbye. The song playing was _Here In Your Arms_ my favorite song still to this day. I saw a flash and then aloud counted. "Three. Two. One." My little angel came running into my room. He jumped on my stomach hiding his head in it. "Riku its storming. Im so afraid. What if it hits me or you. You would be gone and I would be left all alone." But if only we new the future where he leaves me and im all alone. 'I have been liveing with the organization. They just call me 0 cause im not a nobody but I can realate to one any way back to the day.' Sora calm down ill always be here for you...here in your arms." I said mimicking the last words of the song. "you better be." Sora warned and then a crack of thunder came down. It sounded like it hit a tree. Sora squeked and hid his head in my arms. "Its okay just think of something else. Something happy." I said but at the end I added something serious but he found it a joke. "Like me naked." Apparently it worked cause he bursted into a fit of laghter but it didnt word in the way I wanted it to. "Riku...your my best friend." He snuggled into my arms and soon fell asleep. I think I wish I could just stop time then and there just to stay like that forever. Then again wishes never come true. Oh well.

_**Back to Riku Pov. real life.**_

I snapped out of my trance to a loud bang at the door. 'Who the hell is it now.' "Its open!" I halour and see my twinn. Hes not really my twinn but he is like me I guess. We have both lost our lover and is crowded in anger, hate, and lust. He does as he usually does and just comes and sits on my bed. We wait a couple seconds just laying on the bed next to each other. "We have a mission together." He says calmly knowing my pain and he can see it threw my eyes. He sees the tears on my face and the cuts on my arm. One for everytime I think about the burnett. He notes the knife in my hand and grabs it. "What have I told you about this. If I have to suffer in this life so do you." I nod quitly knowing he cares then I bring up the mission. "So whats the job." He looks at me. "We have to go fight that damn kid Sora." I know his pain his love was tooken away by my love and my love was tooken away by some bitch. "Come on." I say as he nods and stands up. He opens a portal and we leave threw it.

_**The fight Riku's Pov.**_

We arrive and there Sora is with that stupid duck and dog. He has two new friends one with burnett hair like him but he is older. The other I heard of before when I heard Seph talking to Malficent. The guys name was Cloud and later on I found out the other guys name was Leon. I fight Sora as Ax fights leon and cloud. The other two is being taken care of bye heartless. I suddenly get tired of fighting and let the boy hit me. I keep letting him hit me not knowing that Axel has noticed the sudden change. I give up and just act like im trying to block. Im losing sight and everything seems to go in slow motion. The final blow is coming soon. Im kinda excited I can finally leave this world. The final blow is coming down and im seeing my life pass before my eyes and im loosing too much blood. Then I black out.

_**Saving. Axel's Pov.**_

I lood over and notice Riku is not fighting right he looks kinda limp. Hes letting himself get hit. Does he want to be killed? Oh well thats his desicion. I look away and keep fighting but then I just have to look over hes coverd in blood and is smiling. Its pathetic. How far is he going to let this go? I think im starting to get worried hes breathing harder and I look away. Then I hear him scream. I look over and Sora is still hitting him. What a heartless boy, and I thought I had no heart. Riku's eyes are getting cloudy and he has deffinalitly given up hope. Something hits me like a dagger in the head. No I dont mean physically I mean mentally. I hear a voice in my head. 'Axel you cant let him die. He needs you, and you need him. Save him. Get him now...**YOU LOVE HIM!**" The last words trail on in my head like a broken type. I suddenly get an urge to save him. I feel a need. I think I do love him. I look over and Sora is still hitting. I ignore the sword coming at me from cloud and jump to Riku. I slam my charclas into Sora pushing him out of the way. "STOP IT YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! CANT YOU SEE HES UNCONCENCE. HE GAVE UP. HES BLEEDING TO DEATH. HE LOVED YOU AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT." I grab the bloody Riku off the ground. He has fainted from blood loss. I have to get him somewere safe. Sora is nocked on the ground stunned. His arm bleeding from where I hit him. Everyone else stopped fighting and just stared. I summon up a black portal to my room and take him with me leaving a few words to ponder in Sora's head. "I hate you and he is mine now." Saying those words I left. I set Riku on my bed and bandeged him up. I made him some soup setting it down on the bed. I put a bunch of blankets on his lith naked body. I sit in the chair next to the bed staring at his beutiful figure. Now being able to see his real beuty. I now know why I love him. Hes not only sexy but he's sweet. He over thinks things. Hes smart and cares for everyone but him self. I trully love this being. "I love you." I whisper while gentley kissing his head and nodding of to sleep myself, wondering if its right for one without a heart to love at all.

_**Saved. Riku's Pov.**_

My body is aching and I slowly open my eyes.Its a bright room. "Where am I?" I mutter trying to sit up but falling back in pure pain. I turn my head to see Axel sleeping peacefuly. "Axel." I mutter trying to think of what happened as a huge headache took over my brain makeing me whimper. I look to the side seeing a bowl. Very slowly I pick my hand up winceing at the pain. I carefully grab the bowl bringing it too my noise and sniffing it. "Chicken?" I mutter sipping some takeing some time to get it down my throat that hurts badly for some reason. "What happen?" I mutter winceing at the pain in my throat. Riku started to think. 'Lets see I was laying in bed...thinking of Sora and giving myself another scar...Axel came in and laid on my bed...Then he yelled at me...We went on a mission...I fought Sora...I gave up and blacked out...am i dead?! If im dead why is Axel here?Is this a dream?Did Axel died cause i died and everyone ganged up on him!!!!?' Riku thought eyes going huge."Im so confused." He whined looking at the sleeping Axel. Riku sighing in releif as he sees Axel's eyes open.

_**Rejoice. Axel's Pov.**_

I open my eyes hearing someone say something. I look to see Riku with a funny expression. "Hey glad to see your still alive." I smiled. "Wait you mean were not dead." He said makeing me laugh at his nievity. I shook my head as he pouted at being laughed at. "No. We are not dead. Why did you give up back there?" I asked Riku. "Its no use continueing to live you should have let me die." Riku retorted in a shrill voice. I frowned. "Now that wouldn't be fare to me cause i would be alone suffering." I could tell Riku was mad now. "You always say that! What if you die first!?!" Riku cried in frusteration as tears fell down his cheeks. Axel suddenly felt realy bad. He slowly hugged Riku's broken and shakeing body. "Don't think of that Riku. Im sorry." He whispered rubbing Riku's back soothingly. "Im sorry." He reapeted over and over again as Riku only cried harder clutching onto the other's body. "Its not fair." Riku said about five times. Axel gently kissed him on the forhead letting go slowly. "Eat some soup you need the energy." Axel said softly. "Why did you save me?" Riku questioned only to get a spoon of warm soup shoved in his mouth. He gulped it down flinching as he glared at me"Eat." I said sturnly. I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sit up. Riku whimpered as he tryed to get up. He fell on his back unsuccesfuly. I frowned. "Need help?" I asked him. He whimpered weakly and nodding. "Don't worry i got you babe." I whispered picking him up gently. My closer arm behind his back and my further arm infront of him rising him slowly.

Me:me stop for now. I will continue though if i get enough reviews so that means. PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPRATE! Lol.

Riku: No realy she is desperate.

Me: Shut up Riku or you wont get fucked by Axel!

Riku: Puppy dog eyes

Axel: How cute.

Me: whimpers Ok maybe a little.

Riku: Yay! Hugs

Axel: Hey thats not fare!

Riku: Runs to Ax and hugs him

Me: Ugggg. Looks Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. OK thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
